Dancing in the Rain
by K T 129
Summary: Sometimes a little rain is all it takes to wash your troubles away.


For the past week anything that could have gone wrong has gone wrong and horribly too. No matter what everything has kept failing at every turn and Mantha was getting sick of it. For the past week school has been practically a nightmare and no matter what Mantha did things seemed to keep getting worse. She had flunked three tests in her science, history and gym class. Her scare point average has been decreasing due to lack of scares and any and all projects just seem to blow up in her face. Mantha was getting sick of everything and the stress of trying to pass school and getting her scare point average back up wasn't helping either.

There were times where Mantha wish life could go a lot smoother. She often wish to go back to the days where she was just a little girl and didn't have to deal with the stress of school or scaring people. Back then she was just a care free child who's only concern was playing, running around and having fun in general. People were always saying how one shouldn't grow up too fast and that they should cherish their childhood for as long as possible. While Mantha was only fourteen and still pretty young she couldn't agree more with what they said. Childhood really was a precious thing.

Mantha decided she needed some fresh air to clear her head. Maybe a walk around the school could help get her mind off of her troubles. Although she would have preferred to be as far away from the school in general she wasn't about to go to Deedstown. Mantha just wanted to walk around in a place where she didn't have to worry about being seen by humans and she couldn't risk leaving the school yard with the luck she's been having lately.

Outside a fresh breeze was blowing softly and dark clouds were covering the sky. The air almost smelled fresh and clear. Mantha knew that rain was coming. Rain. Mantha remembered playing in the rain all the time when she was a little girl. It was one of her favorite activities as a child and she would get out to play in it any chance she got. Mantha remembered running around as the rain drops would hit her face, splashing in huge puddles, playing in the mud and sometimes even just sitting in the rain. Those were some of Mantha's most fondness memories from her childhood. She couldn't remember the last time she was even out in the rain. Right now, playing in the rain felt like a nice idea.

As soon as that thought crossed Mantha's mind she felt a rain drop hit her on the top of her head. Followed by another and then another. Soon a light rain had started. Mantha just stood there, feeling the cool wet drops hitting her skin and smelling the fresh air. Memories flooded back to her from when she was little and playing in her yard as the rain fell from the sky. It started to rain slightly harder and Mantha stretch her arms out in front of her with the palm of her hands facing the sky, catching the drops as they fell. A smile spread to her face and for the first time all week Mantha felt calm. She started walking around and then she began to run. Hundreds of cool water droplets hit her face as she started running faster and faster around the school yard.

Puddles started forming on the ground as the rain continue to come down harder. Mantha wasted no time in splashing in all of them. Mantha hadn't felt this care free or happy in a long time. It was almost as if her troubles were starting to wash away. Just then Mantha stop and just stood there. There used to be something else as a child she did in the rain. Dancing. She used to dance in the rain when she was little. True her dancing was mainly spinning around in circles but she felt she was dancing either way. Mantha slowly began to turn in a circle, gaining more speed as she continue to go round and round. In no time she was fully spinning around. Mantha was now dancing in the rain.

Pure bliss was what Mantha felt. Her spirits were rising, her smile grew and she was laughing with pure happiness. She was spinning all around the school yard happier than she ever felt all week as her troubles began to fad away. She no longer worried about her scare point average, the failing grades she got from her tests were melting away, the messed up projects were gone. All of the stress was being washed away from the rain. No more teachers yelling or calling out messed up facts about humans, no more headmaster acting like morons and being up to no good. All side remarks on how zombies were pathetic and weren't scary creatures were gone.

Mantha just didn't care about anything at that moment. All she was concern about was having a blast and dancing her troubles away. She almost felt like a little girl again with no problems in the world. Heck, Mantha didn't even care if someone were to look out the window and saw what she was doing. All across the yard she jump through the air almost like a ballerina, twirling as she landed. Laughing the whole time. Eventually Mantha needed a rest and sat down on one of the steps. She forgot how nice it was just sitting in the rain, feeling the cool drops hit her and just enjoying the scene around her. For the first time all week she felt happy.

Mantha was probably out there for 15 minutes at least but to her it felt longer. Just then there was a crash of thunder and lightning flashed across the sky. Mantha felt slightly disappointed, she wanted to stay out longer. Back when Mantha was little whenever thunder and lightning came around her mother would always call her back in. Her mom never had any problems letting her play in the rain but when there was thunder and lightning her mom would always call her back inside. Mantha looked up toward the sky as thunder sounded again and another flash of lightning streaked across the clouds. It was time to go in.

_Drip, drip, drip, drip... _Mantha was soaking wet. A huge puddle was forming under her feet as water dripped from her hair and clothes. But she didn't really pay much attention to that. Mantha felt happy, satisfied and even calm. She was no longer feeling stress and she wasn't fretting about the awful week she had. She began walking down the hall. Casper was coming down from the other end when he spotted Mantha and went to greet her. "Hi Mantha" notices she is completely soaked "Mantha what happen? You're soaking wet!"

"I was dancing in the rain." Mantha replied with a smile on her face and continue her way towards the girl's dorm room leaving Casper slightly confused. She would change into dry clothes and then lay down on her bed to relax once she got there. Mantha hadn't dance in the rain for years and she was glad she was able to relive part of her childhood today. It really did help put her in a better mood and from there Mantha had a feeling that things were going to go a lot smoother in school.


End file.
